My Lost Wings
by Yuuki no Hoshi
Summary: John Dover has returned from his long separation of his hometown. Now the girl that he seeks hates him for something his didn't intend to do. His wings of hope begins to diminish. Will someone be able to help him up once he has fallen down?


Yuuki: This is my first story ^_^ Please comment.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Back Home)**

**It's been a while. It seemed so long since I have last walked upon the streets of New York. The cars came rushing by hurriedly to arrive at its destination. People minding their business... nothing more typical of a weekday. Will everything still be the same? Will she still remember me?**

**I went up to my front door. Using the metal keys, I slowly turn. The door opened without a need to push. In front of me were the pieces of luggage that I brought with me. I ignored them and went straight to the couch. I took the remote and flipped to my favorite channel. Nothing was on though. Instead, the news was blaring.**

**"In the following days, the East coast would be in for snow. It may be only one or two inches. To further news, the inauguration of the first African-American president..."**

**I got up to get a drink from the refrigerator. Then I fell asleep.**

**---------------**

**A few hours later, I woke up. It was around nine o' clock P.M., and the television was still on. I turned it off and started to cook a late dinner.**

**As I was about to reach for the salt for the simple eggs and ham, the telephone rang. I turned off the stove and went to receive the call.**

**"Hello, Dover residence."**

**A pause...**

**"Oh... hi mom. I'm fine. Yes, I arrived a few hours ago. No... I was just sleeping. No mom really... I'm fine, don't worry. You continue to work okay. See ya. Bye."**

**The receiver went back into its cradle. I continued with the eggs and had a simple dinner. Then I went to unpack my bags.**

**Clothing... They all went into my closet in a pile.**

**Toiletries, nothing but a toothbrush and toothpaste and a blanket for emergency use... They went into the bathroom.**

**My stuff... They went neatly into the drawers of my desk.**

**I stopped at one certain item. The locket… it's the one that I got before I left this place. The one that I got from her... I opened the little door. In it was a picture... her picture. The smooth white skin. The blue sapphire eyes. Her lips red as roses. Every quality about her shone through this one picture.**

**It was taken five years ago when we were still ten. Now it seemed as if everything was long gone. I put the treasure away and went on with the unpacking. Soon it was midnight and I went back asleep.**

**---------------**

**Next day, I woke up early. Way too early. It was five-thirty in the morning. Ah well... I couldn't fall back asleep anyways... I made myself a simple breakfast... the exact same thing I had for dinner. Then I went to get dressed.**

**Tuesdays in the winter season always seem somewhat enjoyable. It was not the start and not the end of the week ahead. I wore a casual shirt and a gray sweater over it. On goes the jeans and the socks. Next comes the book bag. I just stuffed a couple of notebooks and a few pens and pencils inside and pulled on the zipper. I read a book while waiting for time to zoom by.**

**"Final Truth" by Mariah Stewart. Her books are usually famous for mysteries and suspense. I have interests in becoming an FBI agent and just read these books for reference. Doesn't really help, but let's you have an influence.**

***The courtroom fell silent for several seconds--the calm before the storm, Regan would later reflect then burst into a flood of voices. Reporters... ...Victim was identified by her sister...***

**_______________________________**

*** * [c]Final Truth/ Mariah Stewart 2006 **

**Quotes**

**Chapter 8, Paragraph 1, Sentence 1+2**

**Chapter 18, Paragraph 2, Sentence 4**

**_______________________________**

**It was about time to go to school. I snatched the bag and put on my jacket. The bag went over my shoulder. I took the train arriving at the destination. My school.**

**It was a five floor brick building. Shaped like an "L", it makes it seem as if it was fencing us in. I walked to the main entrance. The school name was printed over the top of the door. I walked in and traveled to the principal's office. The door was closed and voices were heard. I decided to wait outside.**

**"... thanks so much. You have been a great help." Their voices floated towards the doorway.**

**Out came the principal and a girl. Her looks seemed so familiar. She looked towards my direction for a flash, and I thought I saw her, but I wasn't sure.**

**"Ah..." the principal said when the girl was gone. He was about six feet tall and quite chubby yet wasn't fat. His wrinkled face didn't suit him in his forties. "Welcome John Dover."**

**"Good morning to you Mr. Barnes." I shook his hand.**

**"Please come in."**

**The desk was cluttered with papers. The bookcases were stocked with the information about the school. The principal sat on his chair as I sat on mine.**

**"Here is your schedule." He handed me a piece of paper. "The rooms are also listed there. Here's a map of the school. It consists of five pages, one for each floor."**

**I scanned both of the papers. This is going to take a while to remember, I thought.**

**"Is there anything you would like to discuss with me?" the principal inquired.**

**"No thanks Mr. Barnes. I'm fine."**

**"Then take care of yourself. See you around."**

**I walked out of the office closing the door behind me. Homeroom. Room 201.**

**I took the stairs up to the second floor. I stood in front of the door and knocked. Then I opened the door.**

**Many faces were looking at me. Their eyes were staring. I was nervously up to the teacher.**

**"Ah, so you're the new student." She looked at her attendance book. "John Dover, is it?"**

**"Yes ma'am," I answered.**

**"Please sit behind Maria. She's in the last row, fourth seat."**

**Maria... It can't possibly be her can it? I walked ever so slowly towards my desk. She looked at me like any other student. Her eyes showed no remembrance, but I recognized her. She was the one... the Maria I have been searching for.**

**I sat down and whispered. "Maria, I'm back."**

**"I have no idea how you would know me, but I would like you to be quiet until class is over please. You're disturbing me." She turned her head around and faced the blackboard.**

**Maria. What has gotten into you? Did something happen?**

**"Everyone please prepare for your next class. Now does anyone have to discuss anything about the current events?"**

**Someone raised his hand.**

**"Yes, Patrick?"**

**"The inauguration of the first African-American President..."**

**Then I don't know how, but he spurred into a whole story about how the events went by. They say we were to watch it today, but I really don't see how I can get through class without Maria.**

**The day went by slowly, and it was lunch time when we were all gathered together in the auditorium. The screen of the television was blaring with the news. The Vice-President was about to swear-in when I got there.**

**I looked for Maria wanting to sit next to her. I scanned above the heads to find her on the wall with another guy. I hate to say this, but he is a LOT cooler than me.**

**His brown hair was neatly combed unlike mine with strands standing up. His skin shined like the sun, the opposite of my tanned body. He is around three inches taller than me making that... five feet ten inches.**

**Maria was absolutely dazzled by that guy and I didn't want to interrupt. I felt sad and walked away to somewhere where I couldn't see them. The thought made me even more melancholic than that I already am.**

**The clocked ticked slowly. Second by second, the clocked seemed like a snail on vacation. My heart felt heavier with the weight. Then the world finally started again as the bell rang. Finally, I stood up from my seat and made way to my afternoon classes. So far, I had every class with Maria except for math.**

**It made me remember how she always hated that subject and asked me to tutor her. Back in the old days she would just love the lessons as we enjoyed ourselves with the snacks my mother made. I would do anything to bring those times back.**

**Next was chemistry. I was with Maria again, and that guy as well. This was the first class I had with him so far. I wish he could just explode something.**

**"Everyone, I would like you to do a project today. Please pair up with the person I tell you to." The teacher walked up to the front of the room holding a sheet of paper.**

**The list of names started. In the middle...**

**"Maria and..."**

**Please me. Please me. Please me.**

**"...John."**

**Thank you!!! I just screamed that in my head, trying to restrain a blush.**

**"Why on earth do I have to pair with a newbie?" Maria said as she walked towards me. "I would have done a fine job with Steven."**

**My heart sank. She was in love with that guy.**

**"Well I would like the pairs to mix together these chemicals and heat it. Try not to spill anything. Please follow these instructions." Papers were handed out.**

**I stared at the sheet. This was a piece of cake. Now I can remind her a little about me. He forced out a smile.**

**"What's so funny?" Maria stared at me.**

**"Nothing. This is quite easy."**

**"Easy." She blinked. "This is high school chemistry not junior high."**

**"So..." Then I began to work. Without a few minutes passing my, my job was done, and the teacher congratulated me.**

**"Good work. What school did you go to before this?"**

**"A school in California."**

**Maria was shocked. "D-d-did u just say California?"**

**"Yeah, what about it?" I looked at her confused.**

**"John!!!" He slammed against me with a big hug. "I missed you!"**

**Steven was staring and poured the wrong mixture in and it exploded. I just love myself.**

**"Steven, are you okay?" Maria walked over to him. He was all covered in smoke and liquid.**

**"Please go into the bathroom to wash yourselves. Now everyone continue working." The teacher disappeared into the hallway.**

**"I'm sorry about how I treated you this morning. I never realized that it was you..." Maria blushed as she said this after the boys left. "You IDIOT!!!" She slapped me right in the face.**

**Tears started to stream down her face. "Maria, what happened?" People started to stare and I was embarrassed. "You left me alone, all this time worrying about you. You never replied to my last e-mail, and I just gave up! You never cared after you left this place. How can I ever forgive you?!" She ran out of this room.**

**I couldn't do anything. I just stood like a statue. People resumed their work, and I still stood. I can't believe how I forgot that. That last e-mail.**

* * *

Yuuki: If you liked it, please look foward to chapter too. I'll be uploading as much as possible. Thanks for reading! *bows*


End file.
